You're Still the One
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: She shook her head, “It’s fine but I think you need to go home to Meredith and talk to her. Make her talk Derek.” Derek’s talk to the girl who offered him a drink, leads to a surprise revelation and a visit to Meredith’s. MerDer


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy

**Title:** You're Still the One

**Summary:** She shook her head, "It's fine but I think you need to go home to Meredith and talk to her. Make her talk Derek." Derek's talk to the girl who offered him a drink, leads to a surprise revelation and a visit to Meredith's. MerDer

- -

As Derek walked to the bar, he noticed a woman standing. She smiled at him and without a second thought, he smiled back. He wasn't one for being rude. He sat down at the bar, trying to take a moment to just rest. Much to his surprise the woman sat down next to him.

"Hi."

Derek smiled, "Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Wow. You're forward."

"Bad day. I get to be forward."

"Yea me too."

"Well let me buy you a drink and you can tell me about your bad day."

"I don't think you want to hear about the problems I'm having with my girlfriend."

She looked shocked, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yep. She's amazing and beautiful and she has these tiny ineffectual fists and I love the way her hair smells like lavender but she doesn't know how to communicate with me." Derek knew he should stop talking about Meredith with this stranger but something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, made him want to talk.

"Her step-mom died and her father is blaming her for it. He came in drunk to the hospital today and told her he didn't want her there for the funeral. When I saw him, I wanted nothing put to have my fist in his face. She didn't deserve that."

Derek stopped talking and turned to the woman sitting next to him. She seemed to be digesting everything.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept talking."

She shook her head, "It's fine but I think you need to go home to Meredith and talk to her. Make her talk Derek."

"How do you know my name and Meredith's?"

"You're my step-sister's boyfriend. My mom, Susan, told me all about you and Meredith. She really liked you." Her eyes began to water when she mentioned her mother.

"You must be Lexie. Your mother told me and Meredith all about you."

"I feel embarrassed for what I did. I don't want Meredith to think that I'm some hussy who tried to hit on her boyfriend at a bar."

Derek let out a small laugh, "This is actually the place that Meredith and I first met and the same place where we got back together."

"Got back together?" Lexie asked with a smile on her face.

"It's a very long story."

"Okay." She nodded, "But Derek go home to her and talk. She sounds a lot like my father. When he got upset about something, he would shut her out and she would just simply sit and wait for him. They didn't need any words."

Derek got up from his seat, "Thank you Lexie. I hope to see you around again."

She smiled, "You will."

-

Derek used the key that Meredith had given him weeks when things finally seemed to be going good for the both of them, to let himself into the house. He immediately heard laughter coming from within the kitchen. He could hear her laugh miles away and it made him smile to know that she was happy for the moment.

He sat in the living room, not wanting to disturb their fun. It must've been several hours later because Derek was awaken by the sound of the door closing. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Within seconds, Meredith snuggled into Derek's arms.

"You're here." Meredith said to him, digging her head further into the crook of his neck.

"I told you I would always show up."

"You weren't here the past couple of days. I thought that you were going to be here after Susan died." Meredith said softly. Derek could tell by her voice that she wasn't mad but disappointed and they made him feel like a bigger asshole.

"I came and I saw you drinking with Izzie and Alex and I don't know. I felt like I wasn't needed. And then today, you … you didn't talk to me when everything with your father happened. You didn't talk to me." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And then I had to hear about your test from George. I want you to be able to come to me when something is bothering me. I like putting a smile on your face."

"I'm afraid Derek."

"Afraid of what?"

She didn't say anything and Derek didn't force her to. They remained in each other's arms for a while. The silence was not awkward but surprising comforting.

"I love you Mer." Derek said, breaking the silence.

She sighed, "I love you too Derek."

"Promise you won't push me away."

"Only if you promise that you won't leave me when something better comes along."

"Meredith you are the better thing that came along. You're perfect. Tonight at Burke's bachelor party, a woman came up to me and offered to buy me a drink."

"Should I be worried?" She asked, moving from her spot next to Derek.

"No because I'll I could do was talk about you. Nothing is ever going to come between us again. I love you Meredith and only you."

"I love you too Derek. And I promise I won't push you away again."

- -

So this was wondering around in my head since the last episode. I still refuse to believe that Derek could be an ass and almost pick up _another_ girl at the bar.

So the prequel to _Winding Road _is about half way done. The title is ...

_Try too Hard_

Keep your eye out for it and if you have anything that you want in it, let me know and I will be more than happy to write it in.

REVIEW!


End file.
